


Entre ses mains

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Nuit des lemons, Sex, Touching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich joue un concerto de bon matin dans une atmosphère douce. Elizaveta le rejoint pour contempler ses mains agiles auxquelles elle aimerait trouver une autre occupation.<br/>Thème de la soirée : Les Arts<br/>Sous thème : Musique - règle, agilité, matière</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre ses mains

**Author's Note:**

> Le principe des nuits de la Ficothèque est d'écrire des one-shots érotiques sur un thème général. Chaque heure, un sous-thème est tiré au sort (ici la musique). Trois mots complémentaires le sont également. On peut choisir de les glisser dans le texte, de les utiliser en thèmes sous-jacents, d'en utiliser qu'un ou deux voire aucun. On a toute la nuit pour écrire et on rend nos copies avant de partir dormir.
> 
> J'écoutais en boucle le concerto n°21 de Mozart pendant l'écriture de cet one-shot. Je vous en conseille son écoute durant la lecture.
> 
> Hétalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Elizaveta Hedervary déambulait tranquillement dans sa maison, remettant un peu d’ordre après la soirée folle d’hier. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose qui jurait avec la sobriété des lieux puisque son homme très ordonné avait déjà fait un premier passage avant le sien.

Alors qu’elle arpentait le couloir, elle entendit de la musique provenir de la salle au piano.

Un tempo paisible pour une douce matinée.

Roderich Edelstein devait être de bonne humeur pour jouer avec autant de délicatesse ce concerto de Mozart. Aux notes suivantes, elle reconnut le numéro 21, l’un de ses préférés. Elle resta un petit moment à l’écouter jouer pour le bonheur de ses oreilles. Il était tellement agréable d’avoir un musicien aussi doué sous son toit.

La hongroise osa pousser le battant de la porte.

Roderich releva son regard des touches avec un petit sourire tendre tout en continuant son morceau.

Elle referma derrière elle sans faire un bruit puis elle s’avança vers lui à pas lents et mesurés.

L’autrichien ne la quittait pas de ses yeux pétillants de joie, il avait cette expression bien à lui de passion contrôlée, elle ne savait pas si c’était pour elle ou pour la musique qu’il réservait cet air sur son visage. La brune se posta à ses côtés, il tourna son faciès heureux vers elle en souriant avec un peu moins de retenue, son cœur se gonfla d’une chaleur aimante.

Elle se mit à l’observer tout en se régalant de sa virtuosité.

Et l’agilité de ses doigts sur ses gammes, Elizaveta se l’imaginait sur son propre corps. Rien qu’à l’idée, elle sentit le désir poindre malgré le calme du concerto. Elle aimerait bien qu’il joue avec sa chair avec toute l’attention contrôlée qu’il mettait dans sa musique. Ce serait tellement bon, elle n’en doutait point.

La règle d’or était de ne point l’interrompre dans son activité préférée mais l’envie d’être son centre d’intérêt privilégié ne la désertait pas en s’attardant sur ses mains habiles.

« Roderich… Oh, pardon… Je…»

Elizaveta se fustigea intérieurement de l’avoir dérangé. Roderich réagit pourtant sereinement sans pour autant s’arrêter, il suivait toujours le rythme de l’enregistrement des autres instruments. Elle rougit de honte ne sachant pas comment lui faire part de son fantasme.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Elizaveta respira un bon coup, jeta un regard à ses doigts longs et fins, puis elle prit son courage à deux mains.

« J’aimerais que tu me touches comme tu le fais avec ton piano.

-         Tu es jalouse de mon outil de travail ?

-         Non, pas du tout. C’est quand je te vois comme ça…Enfin, j’aimerais… Ah…»

Elle n’avait jamais été très douée pour lui formuler ses désirs de femme. Ayant très longtemps cru être un garçon, elle ne connaissait que les discours des hommes sur la sexualité. C’était un avantage pour contenter Roderich mais c’était beaucoup plus délicat pour se comprendre elle-même.

« Je vois, déclara-t-il en fermant le clapet de son clavier et en remettant à sa place ses lunettes.

-         Tu t’arrêtes », s’étonna-t-elle.

La musique sans les sonorités agréables du piano avait quelque chose d’étrange et d’incomplet.

Roderich se leva pour la prendre par la taille, il l’embrassa sur le bout des lèvres puis ses mains voguèrent sur son corps. Elle sentit beaucoup d’amour dans son regard charbon ce qui la rassura.

« Il n’est pas question qu’on le fasse sur mon piano, l’avertit celui-ci. J’y tiens beaucoup.

-         Dans cette salle, ce sera très bien, signifia-t-elle. Je veux juste tes doigts sur moi comme...

-         Ah, d’accord, j’ai compris ce dont tu as envie. »

Elizaveta se crut dans un rêve quand il la déshabilla avec beaucoup de cérémonie. Elle avait l’impression d’être son petit trésor entre ses bras alors que l’excitation de ce qu’il pourrait bien lui faire une fois dénudée faisait son chemin dans ses veines.

Il lui avait dénoué le petit nœud papillon autour de son cou avec prévenance en attardant la pulpe de ses doigts sur son cou en petites touches, il avait dégrafé le haut de son chemisier en glissant ses phalanges entre les pans. Ses chatouilles la firent rire. Roderich lui avait ensuite retiré le foulard de ses cheveux en se déplaçant le long de ses boucles comme sur le clavier de son piano. Elle soupira de bien-être alors qu’elle se tendit du plaisir d’être autant choyée. Il lui avait alors souri, il l’avait de nouveau embrassé en glissant ses mains le long de ses mâchoires pour s’attarder sur le creux de sa nuque avant de descendre en notes le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La suite de ses appositions l’électrisa, elle se rapprocha de lui pour entamer un baiser plus farouche alors qu’il la débarrassait de son tablier.

Il fit glisser sa chemise par-dessus sa tête en attardant ses menottes sur tous les endroits sensibles qu’il connaissait, pianotant de l’un à l’autre. Sa langue humidifia ses lèvres pour contenir les mots qu’elle ne se voyait pas prononcer. Elle avait envie de lui dire à quel point elle adorait ce qu’il lui faisait mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment magique. Elle frissonna quand il vint voguer le long de la limite de sa robe pour l’en déposséder. Elle apprécia particulièrement qu’il accompagnât le voyage du tissu jusqu’au sol en continuant de jouer sur sa peau. Des petits pics électriques remontèrent le long de ses jambes à son passage pour se concentrer dans la moiteur de son bas-ventre. Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement d’impatience. Elle croisa le regard tourmenté de Roderich à ses pieds, elle prit une légère inspiration pour calmer sa respiration avant de lui demander gentiment ce qui se passait.

« Est-ce que tu peux garder tes bottes ?

-         Bien sûr…

-         Allonge-toi sur le banc.

-         Sur celui du piano.

-         Oui », soupira-t-il avec l’empreinte du désir.

Elle s’exécuta pour retomber entre les mains caressantes de son mari sitôt installée. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de son flanc pour se perdre dans le creux de son cou le tout avec une lenteur maîtrisée. Il changeait parfois de partition, et elle tentait de reconnaître quelle musique il utilisait sur son ventre avant qu’il n’en prît une autre. Leurs regards plongeaient l’un dans l’autre avec cette affection forte qu’il partageait, elle était tout à ses bons soins. Et c’était encore plus agréable sur la peau nue. Le long de ses bras, sur l’os saillant de sa hanche, sur les fossettes de ses reins, sur la ligne des vertèbres, sur ses épaules… En échangeant de temps à autre des baisers sages avec elle, il s’amusait véritablement en prenant son corps comme instrument pour la faire se tendre de luxure maîtrisée…Sur l’arrondi de ses seins, autour du mamelon… Tout ce que faisait Roderich par passion frôlait la perfection pour son implication complète... Sur l’aine, puis à l’intérieur de sa cuisse… Elle n’y échappait pas en étant autant attachée à lui que peuvent l’être deux pays autrefois unifiés sous le même Empire…Soupir… La stimulation de ses sens la laissait pantelante sans pour autant la contenter complètement, ce devait être également très frustrant pour son mari. Roderich finit par souffler dans son cou ne se contrôlant plus.

« J’aurais beaucoup de mal à continuer sans te toucher plus, Elizaveta… 

-         Je t’en prie. »

Ses mains vinrent se perdre sur ses seins les englobant avec délicatesse, elle gémit alors que son corps répondit fortement à ce stimulus plus fort que les précédents. Il s’y attarda un moment en faisant se tendre encore plus les tétons déclenchant un désir plus intense. Ses mains naviguèrent sur son ventre empreint d’une frénésie bien loin de sa rigueur habituelle pour se perdre dans la toison de sa féminité. Elle gémit son prénom quand il atteint ce bouton de nerfs plaisants entre ses cuisses. Alors qu’il lui procurait des sensations fortes par cette stimulation simple, elle put se rendre compte de tout le self-control qu’il lui fallait pour ne pas la prendre sur le champ. Elle connaissait cet éclat dans son regard. Alors qu’elle se cambra sous un afflux de sensations plus enivrantes, elle lui murmura à l’oreille en se tenant à sa cravate.

« Viens… »

Comme tout homme, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elizaveta n’eut le temps de se rendre compte de presque rien qu’il la conquérait déjà toute entière pour la mener vers le plaisir ultime. Quand il s’agissait d’elle, il perdait très souvent tous ses moyens. Elle eut un petit rire devant son empressement puis elle accompagna ses déhanchements des siens pour leur faire atteindre l’orgasme tant désiré.

Et là, sous ses yeux vagues, elle pouvait se féliciter de cette étincelle d’amour toujours présente dans le cœur de cet homme-nation dont elle faisait la fierté.


End file.
